The Many Adventures of Guru Ant
Cast *Winnie the Pooh - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2) *Piglet - Parappa the Rapper *Tigger - SpongeBob SquarePants *Owl - Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Rabbit - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Eeyore - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Gopher - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Kanga - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Roo - Loud Kiddington (Histeria!) *Christopher Robin - Cameron (Total Drama) Scenes *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 1 - Our Story Begins (Guru Ant) *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 2 - Guru Ant's Stoutness Exercises *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 3 - Rumbly in My Tumbly *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 4 - Guru Ant Visits Cameron *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 5 - A Failed Honey Attempt *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 6 - Lunch as Daffy Duck's/Guru Ant Gets Stuck *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 7 - Guru Ant and Mr. Toad Meet Sebastian *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 8 - Stuck as Stuck Can Be *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 9 - Sebastian Stops By/"DON'T FEED THE ANT" *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 10 - Guru Ant Will Soon Be Free ("Mind Over Matter") *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 11 - A Rather Blustery Day *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 12 - Guru Ant Visits Parappa *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 13 - Tea Time with Mr. Toad *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 14 - Guru Ant Meets SpongeBob (Part 1) *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 15 - Guru Ant Meets SpongeBob (Part 2) *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 16 - Heffalumps and Woozles *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 17 - The Rain Rain Rain Came Down Down Down *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 18 - Over the Waterfall! *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 19 - The Hero Party/Parappa Gives His House to Mr. Toad *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 20 - The Bouncing Chapter *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 21 - SpongeBob's Meeting *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 22 - The Plan to Unbounce SpongeBob Is Put Into Action *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 23 - Daffy Duck Lost in the Mist *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 24 - Sponges Don't Like Ice-Skating *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 25 - SpongeBob Gets Stuck/Jagular Hunting *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 26 - SpongeBob Is Saved/No More Bouncing? *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 27 - We Say Goodbye *The Many Adventures of Guru Ant Part 28 - End Credits Gallery Guru Ant.png|Guru Ant as Winnie the Pooh IMG 0528.png|Parappa the Rapper as Piglet SpongeBob in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants as Tigger Iceraichabodmrtoad0691.jpg|Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad as Owl Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Rabbit Toby.jpg|Toby as Eeyore Sebastianmermaid.jpg|Sebastian as Gopher Mindy spongebob.jpg|Princess Mindy as Kanga LoudKiddington (1).jpg|Loud Kiddington as Roo NewCameronHQ.png|Cameron as Christopher Robin Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movies Spoofs Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Movie Spoof